K-ON! Live Concert: Let's Go!
K-ON! Live Concert: Let's Go! (けいおん！ライブイベント　～レッツゴー！～) is a live concert held in Yokohama on December 30, 2009. A concert dedicated to all the K-ON! fans from each of the seiyuu of the characters. There are a total 8 seiyuu attending the event, including Aki Toyosaki (Yui's seiyuu), Yōko Hikasa (Mio's seiyuu), Satomi Satō (Ritsu's seiyuu), Minako Kotobuki (Tsumugi's seiyuu), Ayana Taketatsu (Azusa's seiyuu), Asami Sanada (Ms. Sawako's seiyuu), Madoka Yonezawa (Ui's seiyuu) and Chika Fujitō (Nodoka's seiyuu). This concert has been attended by more that 17 thousand fans and a CD, DVD and Blu-Ray copy has been sold throughout Japan. The Blu-Ray copy version itself has become the best selling music Blu-ray in Japan so far with 22,000 copies sold in a week. Song List 1. Cagayake! GIRLS (Performed by all members of Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing on their own music instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Aki Toyosaki) 2. ギー太に首ったけ Giita ni Kubittake (Performed by Aki Toyosaki) *(Included in K-ON! Character Image Song Series Vol. 1: Yui Hirasawa) 3. Heart Goes Boom!! (Performed by Yōko Hikasa) *(Included in K-ON! Character Image Song Series Vol. 2: Mio Akiyama) 4. Girly Storm Shissou Stick (Performed by Satomi Satō) *(Included in K-ON! Character Image Song Series Vol. 3: Ritsu Tainaka) 5. Dear My Keys ~Kenban no Mahou~ (Performed by Minako Kotobuki) *(Included in K-ON! Character Image Song Series Vol. 4: Tsumugi Kotobuki) 6. Jajauma Way To Go (Performed by Ayana Taketatsu) *(Included in K-ON! Character Image Song Series Vol. 5: Azusa Nakano) 7. Maddy Candy (Performed by Asami Sanada) *(Included in Death Devil Album) 8. Call and Response (Performed by Asami Sanada) 9. Lovely Sister LOVE (Performed by Madoka Yonezawa) *(Included in K-ON! Character Image Song Series Vol. 6: Ui Hirasawa) 10. Coolly Hotty Tension Hi!! (Performed by Chika Fujitō) *(Included in Character Image Song Series Vol. 7: Nodoka Manabe) 11. Curry Nochi Rice (Performed by all members of Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing on their own music instruments) *(Vocals performed by Aki Toyosaki) 12. Fude Pen ~Ball Pen~ ((Performed by all members of Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing on their own music instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Yōko Hikasa and back-up singer performed by Aki Toyosaki) 13. Watashi no Koi wa Hotch Kiss (Performed by all members of Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing on their own music instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Aki Toyosaki and back-up singer performed by Yōko Hikasa) 14. Fuwa Fuwa Time (Performed by all members of Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing on their own music instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Aki Toyosaki and back-up singer performed by Yōko Hikasa) 15. Don't say "lazy" (Encore) (Performed by all members of Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing on their own music instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Yōko Hikasa and back-up singer performed by Aki Toyosaki) 16. Cagayake! GIRLS(Performed by all members of Ho-Kago Tea Time each playing on their own music instruments) *(Lead singer performed by Aki Toyosaki and back-up singer performed by Yōko Hikasa) 17. Let's Go (Performed by all seiyuu) Event Gallery The Day in the Light Music Club Event (Live Concert Let's Go!).jpg|"That Day in the Light Music Club" event. Seiyuu Gathering (Live Concert Let's Go!).jpg|Seiyuu gathering before the concert starts. Minako playing keyboard (Live Concer Let's Go!).jpg|Minako Kotobuki playing keyboard! Satomi playing drums (Live Concert Let's Go!).jpg|Satomi Sato playing drums! Yoko playing bass (Live Concert Let's Go!).jpg|Yoko Hikasa playing Elizabeth! Aki singing as Yui (Live Concert Let's Go!).jpg|Aki Toyosaki singing one of K-ON! song. Aki playing guitar (Live Concert Let's Go!).jpg|Aki Toyosaki playing Giita! Asami Sanada (Live Concert Let's Go!).jpg|Asami Sanada (Ms. Sawako) singing "Maddy Candy" Chika Fujito (Live Concert Let's Go!).jpg|Chika Fujito (Nodoka Manabe) singing "Colly Hotty Tension Hi!" Ayana Taketatsu (Live Concert Let's Go!).jpg|Ayana Taketatsu (Azusa Nakano) singing Jajauma Way To Go" Madoka Yonezawa (Live Concert Let's Go!).jpg|Madoka Yonezawa (Ui Hirasawa) singing "Lovely Sister LOVE" Minako Kotobuki (Live Concert Let's Go!).jpg|Minako Kotobuki (Tsumugi Kotobuki) singing "Dear My Keys ~Kenban no Mahou~" Satomi Saito (Live Concert Let's Go!).jpg|Satomi Sato (Ritsu Tainaka) singing Girly Storm Shissou Stick" Yoko Hikasa (Live Concert Let's Go!).jpg|Yoko Hikasa (Mio Akiyama) singing "Heart Goes Boom!" Aki Toyosaki (Live Concert Let's Go!).jpg|Aki Toyosaki (Yui Hirasawa) singing "Giita ni Kubittake" Category:Concerts